One two three & four ran round, round, round
by Dragon.of.the.shadows
Summary: Naruto Starts a new high school blah blah blah, you all know the drill no need to pretend its AllNaru. Main: SasuNaru Because they're obvious also GaaNaru and NejiNaru. Have been posted earlier under different name and account... later lemons


**AHEM!!!! This story has been posted earlier, on another account I have here… (The reason for me to delete and repost this is far too complicated for me to explain but… let's just say it involves me not appreciating if my mother found out just what kind of things I'm writing…)**

**--------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NARUTO!!! …I wish I could say that… but I can't… theoretically…**

**Warning: Bad language… sort of ^^' (nothing for 5 year olds 'k?) rated M for later on lemons ^^ (I hope… if it comes that far… perhaps it won't… perhaps you all hate it *sniffs*)**

**-------------------------**

**Me: AAAllllriightieeeee then!!! Let's get this show on the road!!**

**Sasuke: …That's like the lamest line ever.**

**Gaara: So cliché…**

**Me: Shut up you inferior beings!! I have the Power!!**

**Neji: And what power is that exactly?**

**Me: The power of the laptop! -points at computer-**

**Neji + Gaara: …WTF? O.o**

**Sasuke: …not again -_-'**

**Me: OBEY ME OR I SHALL WRITE HORRIFIC FANFICTION SUCH AS SASUSAKU….**

**Sasuke: -pales-**

**Me: …NEJITEN…**

**Neji: -backs away-**

**Me: …That's all.**

**Sasuke + Neji: WHAT?? What about Gaara??**

**Me: Me likey Gaara ^^**

**Sasuke: …bitch….**

**Me: -grabs computer- What was that Sasuke deeaaar??**

**Sasuke: N-n-nothing…**

**Me: Didn't think so…**

**A/N: Don't forget to check out the important messages I leave between the texts ex:**

**----------------HELLO----------------**

**-----------------LETS GET STARTED!!!-------------**

It started, as most things have a knack of doing, on a regular day. It's not that strange, really, considering that life is mostly consistent with regular days and if all days were to be new and exciting, then new and exciting would be regular. So in reality, this started on a regular day which turned out to be new and exciting. Now that we're clear on that, perhaps we can get on with the story…

On this regularly new and exciting day three teens left their homes, oblivious to the fact that this day was indeed not going to turn out to be nearly as _regular_ as they expected. Three I say, because the fourth main character of this story had a hunch. Anyway. As the trio of oblivion, which I will not go into detailed description of just yet, left their cozy little cottages –of course they didn't really live in cozy little cottages, but I like that picture better in my head than the one I get from sentences such as "they left their cold lonely mansions"- the fourth, and very important person in our story, was at home in his kitchen, slowly breaking down from bad nerves…

**----------------- THE SQUIRRELS ARE PLANNING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD ----------------- **

'_Okay. Breathe, that's the key, breathe…. Oh, who am I kidding, breathing isn't the key to anything, I've breathed all my life, it sure hasn't helped me yet. Except from, you know, not dying from lack of oxygen.. ARRGH!! What am I thinking!!!_

_Alright, how is it that song goes? Let's see… "I have confidence in me…" yes that's it!'_

-

Nervously letting his eyes flack, brushing everything in the sunlit kitchen with his gaze without really seeing it, the blonde licked his dehydrated lips. He had spent most of the morning trying to get the unfamiliar feeling of unsettlement out of his stomach, achieving nothing but making it worse.

School was the cause of the small boy's anxious mood. Konohagakure High School to be precise.

'_We should have never moved here. I liked living in Tokyo' (_**A/N: Yes, I write many stories with people coming from Tokyo… live with it)**

"Naruto? Haven't you left for school yet?" The man standing in the doorway was like an older version of the uneasy boy with tanned skin and ruffled blonde hair, the only real differences was that the older man's eyes was darker and less bright, and he did not have the three whisker shaped marks on each cheek like the younger one.

"What?" The boy left his dark thoughts, turning to stare at the other "what time is it? Am I late?" He pulled up his sleeve to stare at the wristwatch adorning it, panic building in his chest for every passing second.

'_08.48 … and school starts at nine… I'M SO SCREWED!!!'_

"Take it easy, Naruto, I'll drive you, get going" the man smiled warmly, ruffling the blondes hair affectionately.

"Really? Thanks dad!" A bright smile lit up the features of the whiskered boy who dashed –don't you just love that word?- off to get his things.

**-----------------I'M TELLING YOU!! IT'S TRUE!! THEM AND THE LAMAS!! -----------------**

High School. The time everyone looks back on with sentimental smiles, the period of years that are too often referred to as "the good old days" or other even cheesier lines that is as far from the truth as they come. No. High school has never been and will never be wonderful. Sorry to disappoint you, but that's the way it is.

This philosophy was shared by all three of the amazing oblivious trio, whom I am sure you all remember from earlier. Yes, this was indeed not people you would refer to as 'happy' –hot, yes, smart, popular, rich and all of that shit, but not happy. No. The amazing trio of bouncing ferrets -referring to our three characters- did not know happiness, never had, and as they thought, never would. But that was all about to change, and since it was all about to change, then maybe it's time for me to introduce these depressed, popular, rich brats… ahem. Persons.

The first one, a sophomore named Sabaku no Gaara, spent his morning brooding… as usual. He was _that _guy in the class. The one all the girls stole glances at but didn't dare to talk to, the one all the guys both admired and was scared of, the one that had everything and still sunk deeper and deeper into ultimate depression. Yeah. That was Sabaku no Gaara. As a matter of fact, that description probably fits our entire "amazing trio"…

**-----------------IT'S A CONSPIRACY!!! -----------------**

'_Annoying bitches…' _

The redhead glared at the group of giggling girls **(A/N: group of giggling girls g.g.g XD ..I know my humor sucks big time -_-') **that were currently standing over at the window, throwing so called "seductive" glances in his direction. This made him want to throw something a little more unpleasant. Out of another part of his face… this of course, was out of the question, after all he was supposed to be cool, and barfing in the classroom would certainly not go well with his reputation, even if he had a very good reason for his behavior.

Sighing inwardly, he focused his gaze on the door instead. Most of the class had already arrived and were chatting away merrily as they usual.

'_Can't they just shut the fuck up?'_

As the oh-so-greatly-annoyed Gaara was contemplating this very deep and philosophical question, a small and unknown shape showed up in the doorframe.

At first, Gaara mistook him for a girl, what with his slender shape and feminine looks, but as he inspected the newly arrived more intensely he found that this was a boy. A very small, very female, very good looking boy.

'_My god. His body practically screams "fuck me". And I though Hyuuga and Uchiha were sex on legs'_

"Hey, who are you?" It was Kiba, a dog loving brunette with too much to say about everything who spoke, eyeing the new boy with obvious interest. The blonde beauty seemed nervous at first, but then his eyes got something resolute in them and his face cracked up into a smile.

'_He looks even more fuckable when he smiles, how can a person be so… bright?'_

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto" The new boy exclaimed, still grinning widely. Gaara could almost hear people falling for the guy. As if every person in the room who wanted the blonde was a raindrop and the sky just split open.

"Are you new?" It was one of the girls, Yamanaka Ino, who had asked the obvious question.

"Yeah" Naruto answered, turning to face her "I just moved here from Tokyo"

This, if not the rest, caused the girls to stir, a hot new blonde from Tokyo, sure he was a bit small, and not macho like Gaara, but still.

The girls weren't what Gaara was worrying about, though.

It was the guys.

Stupid pathetic idiots, drooling over what was his.

'_I'll have to watch over my little sunspot…'_

**-----------------THEY'LL KILL US ALL!!! I'M TELLING YOU THEY'RE AFTER BLOOD!! -----------------**__

'_Everyone seems really nice, and I was nervous about coming here' _quietly laughing in his head Naruto turned his attention towards the teacher, Orochimaru, who was trying to teach them some complicated formula.

When the bell rang he rose from his seat heading for the classroom door, once again surrounded by people, laughing and joking as If he'd been friends with them forever.

'_It's nice. Feeling at home. I have a hunch I'll like this place'_

"Oi, Naru" Kiba, the guy that had first talked to him when he arrived, and the one he got the best along with so far was currently snapping his fingers in front of the small blondes face.

"huh?" Naruto blinked and then glared a little at the doggish boy "what?"

"What's your next class, dude?" Kiba answered, brushing of the evil glare.

'_like water on a goose'_

"Umm" The blonde pulled out his schedule from his back pocket, looking at it thoroughly for the first time with Kiba peeking over his shoulder. They seemed to be the only ones left of the crowd which had scurried off to other destinations.

-

1st Period: Science. 16b. Orochimaru-sensei.

2nd Period: English. 13b. Iruka-sensei.

3d Period: History. 11b. Asuma-sensei.

4th Period: Gym. Maito-sensei.

Lunch

5th Period: Psychology. 19c. Obiki-sensei.

6th Period: Math. 12b. Kakashi-sensei.

7th Period: Biology. 15c. Anko-sensei.

-

**(A/N: I usually hate when the author has to push in information in notes cuz they can't fit it in to the story but this I will. And it is because I'm lazy if anyone wondered… It's like this: freshmen: 1****st**** floor. Sophomores 2****nd**** floor. Juniors 3****rd**** floor. Seniors 4****th**** floor. If that's complicated to anyone… then you're stupid…)**

"We've got the same classes all morning" Kiba said cheerfully while reading the first lines of the paper "but… DUDE! You've got 3rd year classes?" the other looked up from his paper.

"huh? Yeah…" he replied a bit absentmindedly.

"Serious? But why?" hazel eyes were wide with awe as they inspected the smaller boy.

"Well it's psychology and biology, you can't take them in 2nd year, right?"

"No… but still… that's really cool." The blonde finally snapped out of his thoughtful state, laughing loudly and scratching the back of his head.

"You don't have to act like I've won the Nobel Prize you know. I'm not even smart, it's just 'cuz my dad wants me to take those classes" the brunette grinned back.

"I knew you weren't the smart type!"

"Hey! That's really mean!!" the blonde pouted angrily. The taller boy just laughed in response.

"We should get going to next class, man"

"Whatever, dog-breath" Naruto answered with a huge grin before taking off down the hallway, closely followed by a now furious Kiba shouting about vengeance.

**-----------------DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE LAMAS!! THEY'RE IN ON IT TOO!!! -----------------**

So. Now that we've had a good look at the sophomore years first period, we should move on to the other two main characters in this story. I'm pretty sure you've all figured out who it is by now eh? Well, I'm going to tell you anyway so it really doesn't matter.

Our dear third years, Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke didn't have the pleasure of meeting dear Naruto until later, and hence –well maybe not hence but… instead, yes instead is good- they each had a terrible morning.

**-----------------*Gasp*-----------------**

'_DIE!!!'_ And thoughts alike were what was passing through the head of one Uchiha Sasuke as he made his way towards the cafeteria, throwing glares of doom at everyone and thing that had the misfortune to pass him by. He had spent the morning being tormented by his all-time-worst fangirl.

Haruno Sakura.

Leader of the "Prince Sasuke-kun Fanclub"

Head of the cheerleading squad.

Head of the Social Arrangements Committee S. A. C (also widely known by the nickname Sasukes- asskissing-club. Another reason to hate school, for Sasuke that is.) **(A/N: The committee plans balls and stuff… so the fancy name is really just to lure people like Sakura to join -_-')**

Daughter to the owner of Haruno O: Co (aka: rich as hell)

Straight A student.

Known by most of the teachers as "The loveliest of girls"

Haruno Sakura.

Rabid fangirl.

Life-ruiner

Soul eater.

Heartbreaker.

Stalker.

Manipulative Bitch.

Known by most students as "The hottest and most dangerous girl"

Haruno Sakura.

Spawn of the devil.

_She_ was the reason to Sasuke's morbid mood.

'_I'm going to break something… or someone"_

He stomped into the cafeteria, heading towards a table in the far back. He didn't bother buying anything, he never did, he preferred not to eat lunch.

Slumping down on a chair, he started to calm down, a little bit. His eyes darted to the door to look for Neji, who always _did _eat lunch and whom Sasuke usually accompanied.

One could say that they were friends.

One probably would.

But it was not friendship born out of liking one another. It was merely an understanding that brought them to be what _one_ might call friends, even if they never would.

Both were the constant target of crazy fans, both were above average in intelligence.

And.

Both of them loved peace and quiet and being left alone.

As Sasuke now sat there, viewing the cafeteria from the shadows of his corner, he noticed something different.

Different. Out of the ordinary. Unusual.

A big crowd that was not gathered around him or Neji.

'_Hm. Did Neji sneak in without me noticing?'_ He checked the watch on the wall _'no, it's too early for him to be here yet so who-'_ As Sasuke was pondering in his corner, the crowd split to give room for a person on their way to buy something, from the looks of it.

An _Unknown _person.

_Unusual. Out of the ordinary. Unique._

And he was not heading for the food, but strolling merrily towards the soda machine. Which happened to bring him right past Sasuke's table…

'_Those eyes… and that smile… just who the hell is he?"_

**-----------------THEY'LL KILL US AAAAAALL!!!! *waves arms* RUUUN!! -----------------**

With catlike grace.

That was how Hyuuga Neji moved.

No matter what the circumstances were.

No matter how severe.

Even on to the end of the world.

_Even so_ when he walked in to the school cafeteria to find the closest thing he had to a friend in a state of trance, enchanted apparently by something or someone.

_**Even so**_ when that someone turned out to be what Neji could only refer to as "the man of his dreams".

Even so, he still kept his flawless manner.

Hyuuga Neji was a man who believed in fate.

It was his religion, you could say.

Destiny.

And here, destiny had provided him with someone so _perfect,_ in lack of better words, so ultimately astounding that there was only one way to see things.

He would have to claim the blonde innocent angel as his own.

Before someone else beat him to it.

**-----------------THEY'RE AFTER WORLD DOMINATION!!!! -----------------**

**A/N: Chappie done ^^ don't forget to review!! I need the reviews to ward off Little Chibi Orochimaru -points at Little Chibi Orochimaru lurking behind a corner- so that he won't take over my computer and make this a OroSasu story!!!!**

**Everyone: -le gasp- He Wouldn't!!!**

**Me: You never know what he's capable of!!**

**-**

**Inspiration for this Chapter (not that anyone cares but still…):**

**Sound of Music Soundtrack: **_**Do re mi, I have confidence (see first part with Naruto XD) My favourite things, The hills are alive (duh -_-')**_

**That's it. I played those songs over and over and over and over and over.**

**Yes, I am serious, thanks for asking.**

**Yes, I probably lost what little sanity I had left.**

**Yes, it was worth it.**

**Why? Because it drove my sister mad…**__

**---------------**

**Little Chibi Sasuke would prefer if this would **_**not **_**turn out to be an OroSasu story. Review Today! **


End file.
